Just A Friend
by Quinnfy
Summary: Tapi sekedar teman tidak saling memandang seperti itu. Tapi sekedar teman tidak saling cemburu. Tapi sekedar teman tidak memegang tangan seperti itu. Oh; Yoongi dan Taehyung hanya berteman saja 'kan? IT'S TAEGI. VGA.


Di jok belakang _Cevrolet_ _Impala_ keluaran 1967 itu mereka kembali berakhir dengan panasnya. Celana jeans Taehyung tersangkut di pergelangan kaki, terduduk lebar dengan kepala Yoongi yang membenami kemaluannya. Sesekali bibirnya mengebaskan erangan dalam—beradu dengan asap _Malboro_ yang mengepul di udara.

Satu lagi nyasar di helai pirang Yoongi; yang sibuk melarian lidah di sisian kelamin Taehyung. Memberi prianya jilatan gemas sebelum kembali melumat batang yang sekeras kayu ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Mungkin _Impala_ itu sempit, ditambah kala itu suatu malam musim panas di pojok gas station yang sepi. Tapi siapa peduli; toh Yoongi juga menikmati.

"Cukup— _h_ "

Taehyung menjenggut helai pirang Yoongi lebih keras. Meninggalkan bunyi decap mulut Yoongi dengan kelaminnya, lalu mengagkat tubuh Yoongi yang telah setengah polos ke atas pangkuan. Ya; hanya tersisa kemeja putih yang menggantung serampangan di bahu Yoongi. Memamerkan pucuk dada yang menegak dan berkilat basah akibat lumatan dari minitrasi sebelumnya.

Lalu bibir keduanya beradu. Dengan lidah. Tangan Yoongi lari kehelaian rambut _ash_ Taehyung, memaksa lidah Taehyung bergerak lebih liar di dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan tangan Taehyung tentu saja lari ke arah paha Yoongi.

Kesukaannya; sebab kulitnya halus. Menggoda dijamah dengan mulut—andai saja _ruang_ mobil ini selebar _Fortuner_ atau yang lainnya. Taehyung dengan senang hati menggunakan mulut dan gigi untuk _menjamah_ , serta lidah untuk _menyiksa_. Lalu merambat naik, memijat bongkahan Yoongi dan menyasar tujuannya yang kering.

" _A-akh_ —bangsat,"

Yoongi mengumpat. Kering—tentu saja rasanya perih. Tapi seks dengan Taehyung selalu kasar, sayangnya pula Yoongi ketagihan. Jemari Taehyung yang mengoyaknya semakin dalam. Taehyung yang menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi secara hati-hati. Keringat menjadi satu sebab terik malam hari musim panas sedang membaur dengan gairah yang tiada paham.

Hingga akhirnya Yoongi berakhir menunggangi kelamin Taehyung. Dengan mata terpejam dan wajah tengadah nikmat. Membiarkan sisa isakan serta lenguhan menjalari malam yang mulai beranjak naik. Toh siapa yang peduli dengan mobil bergoyang—tiada manusia kepo yang hendak mencari tahu. Atau siapa yang mau mendengarkan dengan seksama, suara testis beradu dengan kulit bokong.

"Lebih cepat,"

Taehyung itu _mutlak_ jika memberi perintah. Bila tidak dituruti tidak segan untuk menampar bokong dengan keras. Atau menjambak. Tapi Yoongi suka, seperti memancing sisi liarnya untuk tidak menurut.

' _P-penuh—hh anggh'_

Yoongi mengerang lagi ketika bokongnya ditampar. Jemarinya serampangan memegang bahu Taehyung. Kakinya gemetar, bahkan untuk sekedar bergerak naik. Sebab ketika Yoongi turun, Taehyung menghembaskan pinggulnya. Menusuk tepat muara syarafnya dengan keras.

"Yoongi—sial, tatap aku."

Bibir Taehyung di atas bibir Yoongi. Tidak benar-benar mencium, hanya menempel berbagi nafas ketika puncak mulai mendekat. Netra Taehyung berkabut oleh gairah, dibalas tatapan _needy_ Yoongi. Luar biasa. Cengkramannya terasa mengetat di pinggang rampingnya. Yoongi kesusahan membuka mata.

Netra Taehyung menyusuri ekspresi Yoongi yang terlihat memukau ketika meledak dalam puncak seksual. Bibirnya terbuka, matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya mengejang. Satu dari sekian banyak yang mampu direkam Taehyung adalah keindahan Yoongi ketika orgasme.

Lalu Taehyung menggeram, menyusul dengan dua kali tusukan dan meledak di dalam lorong Yoongi yang menjepit kelaminnya erat.

.

.

Dan Taehyung terbangun dengan celana yang _basah_ karena ejakulasi dalam mimpi.

Dengan suara ponsel yang menderu nyaring. _Nada khusus_. Taehyung hafal betul siapa pemiliknya.

Panggilan pagi hari milik Yoongi; yang tentu saja dalam keadaan _darurat_. Taehyung mengenal Yoongi cukup lama, selama elaki itu berpacaran dengan Jimin. Jimin adalah kawannya, teman terbaiknya. Terkadang rasanya seperti menghianati kawan sendiri ketika Yoongi datang ataupun menelepon untuk berkeluh kesah.

Taehyung akan datang setiap kali diminta. Dan pergi setiap kali disuruh. Hakikat awalnya adalah istilah _ringan tangan_ pada kawan. Lalu lambat laun berubah menjadi suatu keikhlasan untuk memahami. Keikhlasan berbuah pengertian, dan pengertian tahab awal dari rasa sayang.

.

.

Dan hari itu; seperti biasa. Berakhir dengan satu perjalanan panjang tanpa tujuan. Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berkendara dengan Yoongi seharian penuh. Menghapus duka lelaki cantik itu.

"Berhenti bertahan dengan bajingan tukang pukul, Yoon."

Netra Taehyung menjelajah ke arah lebam di tulang pipi kiri Yoongi. Warnanya membiru; menandakan seberapa keras pukulan itu dilayangkan. Lalu sudut bibir Yoongi yang memerah. Terbuka dan tampak menyakitkan.

"Bajingan tukang pukul itu kawanmu,"

Yoongi mengangkat kaki ke _dashboard_. Tangannya menyulut _Malboro_ dan membiarkan tembakau itu berasap di paru-parunya. Yoongi akan selalu begitu; ketika marahan dengan Jimin akan melampiaskannya dengan berkendara tanpa tujuan bersama _Impala_ kesayangan Taehyung.

"Kau juga kawanku," Taehyung tersendat mengatakannya. "Kawanku tidak berhak mendapat pacar tukang pukul ketika marah,"

Jeleknya Jimin adalah lelaki itu ringan tangan. Bukan hanya senang membantu, namun menjadi tukang pukul ketika marah. Anak band, banyak stressor. Ketika berkelahi dengan Yoongi sama seperti berkelahi dengan _gangster_. Tidak main-main, juga tidak punya ampun. Taehyung saksi ketika keduanya berantem dan berakhir _bonyok_ —Yoongi juga bukan pihak diam saja ketika dipukul, sikap manisnya itu hanya kamuflase macan betina dalam jiwanya.

Coba saja jika kaos hitam dan jaket kulit Yoongi itu disibak; maka lebam kissmark dan cengkraman ada dimana-mana. Seperti korban _abuse_. Tapi coba saja kemeja Jimin disibak pula, keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik. Ada bekas gigitan dan cakaran Yoongi di dalamnya. Mereka berada dalam fase diantara _victim and abuser_.

"Kalian itu sakit. Hubungan kalian tidak sehat,"

Yoongi terkekeh. Tawanya menjadi sakartik. Bibirnya terbuka dan beralih menengguk _Bintang_ yang diapit pahanya sejak tadi.

"Kami saling mencintai. Bagian mana yang kurang sehat, Bung? Bilang saja kau iri."

Cengkraman Taehyung pada kemudianya menguat. Rasa tidak terima memenuhi dadanya. Tentu saja—jauh di dalam nurani, Taehyung menyukai Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi tidak peka, Taehyung tahu betul Yoongi kelewat buta dengan Jimin.

"Terserah kau saja,"

.

.

Satu bola kapas beraroma antiseptik merayap di sudut bibir Yoongi. Sengaja ditekankan agak kuat hingga Yoongi mengaduh. Percayalah, Taehyung kelewat cemburu. Yoongi mencebik, matanya berkilau sebab perih. Tapi sungkan menangis sebab mereka tengah di satu restoran _fast food_. banyak mata melirik.

"Bangsat."

"Bahasa, Yoon. Tidak tahu aturan sekali,"

"Dasar malapraktik,"

Tapi Taehyung tetap menerima Yoongi dengan tangan terbuka ketika lelaki itu butuh dipeluk, ditenangkan atau sekedar diobati. Lalu akan pergi begitu saja ketika sembuh. Kembali ke pelukan Jimin. Sama halnya dengan mereka, Taehyung menyiksa diri hingga sekarat sebab cintanya.

"Kau sudah harusnya berhenti jika memang Jimin keterlaluan. Jimin memang kawanku, tapi kau juga kawanku,"

Yoongi meraup kentang goreng dari piring Taehyung. Tersenyum dengan gusinya. Lalu mendecap-decap menikmati makan siang, walau bibirnya perih ketika terbuka untuk mengunyah.

"Aku cinta Jimin dan Jimin cinta aku, Taehyung. Cinta itu soal menerima, bukan soal lainnya."

Yoongi meneguk colanya. Lalu bersendawa. Membuat lengkungan senyum Taehyung mendadak muncul secara reflek.

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa cinta bisa membuat orang bertahan dalam keadaan seburuk apapun,"

Taehyung tersenyum, tapi mengambang.

"Aku tahu, Yoongi."

Sebab hal yang sama pula yang membuat Taehyung bertahan. Sekalipun kadang sebersit pemikiran bahwa Yoongi menjadikannya sebuah pilihan pelarian. Mungkin Taehyung sama halnya dengan Yoongi, buta dengan cinta. Yang menjadi pembeda, lebam milik Taehyung tersimpan rapi dalam hati.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu banyak merokok,"

Ini batang rokok yang kedua, namun terburu disambar Taehyung. Dan diludahi ujungnya agar tidak dibakar. Sekaligus memberi esensi menjijikkan. Siapa yang sudi merokok dengan bekas ludah yag jelas-jelas menempel?

"Wow mari melihat yang menghisap rokok nyaris satu kotak setiap harinya,"

Taehyung mendesau. Membuka tutup _Bintang_ nya dan membiarkan panas alkhohol membasahi tenggorokan.

"Itu aku. Bukan masalah jika ada masalah sebabku sendiri. Lagipula kau harus beralih menghisap batang yang lain. Batang kelamink— _sial_ Yoongi, bangsat."

Yoongi mencebik. Kepalan tangannya menyasar kepala bagian belakang Taehyung.

" _Ewh_ —dasar cabul,"

"Siapapun yang memiliki hati Taehyung tentu saja beruntung sebab hatinya dipenuhi kepedulian yang teramat besar," Yoongi membeo. Meracau tidak jelas sambil tersenyum menusuk-nusuk lengan Taehyung. _Gesture_ nya manja.

"Hoseok pasti beruntung sekali,"

Kata-kata Yoongi mengawang di udara. Terasa sedikit menyesakkan di telinga. Hoseok adalah teman Yoongi, yang kebetulan menyukai Taehyung. Jadi Yoongi tahu bagaimana Hoseok dengan Taehyung.

"Siapa bilang Hoseok memiliki hatiku?"

"Eleh, berkilah. Kawan sebaiknya tidak saling menyimpan rahasia,"

Mulut Taehyung terbuka, namun tiada ejaan alfabet yang keluar disana. Tertahan di ujung lidah. Satu-satunya rahasia yang disimpan Taehyung dari Yoongi adalah mengenai perasaannya. Mengenai ledakan cinta untuk Yoongi, rasa ingi melindungi Yoongi dan menghajar Jimin karena memukuli Yoongi ketika bertengkar.

"Pemilik hatiku adalah seseorang yang tidak mampu kumiliki. Keberuntungan macam apa, huh?"

Yoongi tertawa. Keras sekali hingga matanya menyipit dan hilang. Lengannya merangkuli bahu Taehyung sedangkan ia masih tertawa keras.

"Mungkin itu karma—"

Lalu Taehyung terdiam lama. Sebab omongan Yoongi ada benarnya. Mungkin itu karmanya karena mengabaikan perasaan Hoseok, sehingga Yoongi yang dicintainya penuh perasaan juga mengabaikannya.

.

.

Hari ini Yoongi bertengkar lagi. Mungkin sebab kemarin malam Yoongi pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan berantakan. Jimin itu posesif, cemburuan setengah mati. Sama halnya dengan Yoongi. Jimin pasti mengira Yoongi bercumbu dengan pria lain. Hingga hari ini wajahnya kembali lebam. Dan matanya bengkak.

Maka Taehyung kembali menemani Yoongi berkeliling. Bukan masalah jika uang makannya terbagi dengan uang bensin. Melihat Yoongi menyelonjorkan kaki di _dashboard_ _Impala_ nya, dengan netra yang terpejam rapat dan tubuhnya yang berselimut jaket denim Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa hatinya _sakit_ ; tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tahu-tahu ibu jarinya terulur, mengusap pelan pipi Yoongi yang lebam. Netra Yoongi memincing sedikit—terganggu oleh usapan halus ibu jari Taehyung.

Yoongi mengerang lirih. Suaranya serak sebab ia baru bangun tidur. Yoongi membuka jendela _Impala_ lebar-lebar. Membiarkan angin kencang musim panas menyerbu masuk ke dalam mobil. Menyapu bersih semua pikiran kusutnya. Luka di wajah Yoongi terasa berdenyut, tidak sampai hati jika berkelana terlalu jauh.

"Taehyung—aku lelah sekali. Ingin menyerah,"

Satu batang _Malboro_ dinyalakan. Dihisap. Asapnya menggumpal-gumpal di dalam mobil. Taehyung tidak masalah.

"Jika begitu menyerahlah,"

"Tapi aku mencintai Jimin. Sangat. Tidak peduli seberapa buruk Jimin, aku mencintainya."

"Tapi Jimin tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Yoongi. Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diselesaikan dengan pemukulan ketika marah lalu cuddling ketika menyesal."

Yoongi menyesap _Malboro_ nya lagi. Kali ini dibiarkan asapnya mengendap lebih lama di dalam dadanya.

"Cinta itu soal menerima, Taehyung."

Percuma mendebat seseorang yang buta dengan cinta. Keduanya seimbang, impas. Hanya saja alur cintanya berbeda. Yoongi cinta pada Jimin hingga membuatnya buta. Taehyung cinta kepada Yoongi hingga membuatnya sekarat. Sama-sama mencintai, tapi diberi tembok dengan lawan pertemanan.

Ada jeda begitu lama, hanya deru angin musim panas dan aroma tembakau dibakar yang memenuhi. Taehyung berfokus pada hatinya yang lagi-lagi terkena lebam. Jika ia menjadi Jimin, maka berani sumpah akan menjaga makluk seperti Yoongi hingga mati. Yoongi dan ketulusan hatinya—yang membuat Taehyung iri, itu bukan untuknya.

"Taehyung—apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan hm?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Bibirnya terangkat senyum meski ujung lidahnya gatal menerikkan perasaannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku sayang kau, Yoongi. Seorang kawan sebaik dirimu harusnya punya kehidupan cinta yang lebih baik," ada selip tawa di balik perkataan Taehyung. Yoongi terburu tertawa, dan ketika tertawa netranya tertutup. Hingga tidak sempat melihat sorot netra Taehyung yang berbanding terbalik dengan gelak tawanya.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung. Kau memang kawan terbaik,"

.

.

Dan memang kadang yang menyakitkan adalah harus jatuh cinta kepada teman sendiri. Dimana terlalu sungkan mengungkapkan dan terlalu lebam dipendam sendirian—


End file.
